Code Armageddon: Second attempt
by The Soulless Legion
Summary: REBOOT! The end of the world, what a horrible time to be alive. And what a worse time to be one Lelouch Lamperouge... Summary sux but please read this anyways. Pairings will come later...much later...


First off the disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Code Geass R2, they are both owned by Sunrise, CLAMP, and apparently Bandai as well. I don't even own my original characters, they own me!

This will not be a crossover, I will however reference A LOT of things, mostly because of the fact that Code Geass is not the only series that has been messed with by my characters (in my head at least… but those stories are for later…much later…) As such I do not own whatever I'm referencing as well.

And lastly a warning: The original Code Armageddon was my very first attempt at a work of fiction, this one will use what is basically the same idea (My OCs appear in the world of Code Geass, and pretty much screw just about everything up…but I'm actually working on adding a whole lot more to it than just that.) Despite that fact, the story will also be radically altered along with my characters (for example Kane is…different from what he was in the first one.) What I'm trying to say is this;

**The following work of fiction contains instances of rape, sexual content (hetero and both types of homo…maybe), unhealthy amounts of blood and gore, graphically described killings, a character that sometimes feasts on human flesh, plot twists that I'm hoping no one will see coming, several things that some people might take as religiously offensive, and a large quantity of potentially disturbing scenes that were included because I am a sick and twisted bastard seeing if I can't make someone lose a bit of shut eye with said scenes.**

Key: _"Italics with parenthesis are thoughts"_, **"Bold letters with parenthesis represent someone/something really ticked off speaking when used with ALL CAPS. When not used with all caps they still represent someone pissed off speaking, only a lot calmer about it."**

ENJOY~!

Code Armageddon:

2nd attempt

Prologue : The Keeper of the Abyss

(Where you people are reacquainted with Kane.)

War, Chaos, Fear, Death, The four horsemen (technically Chaos was a horsewoman, but no one ever referred to them as the three horsemen and one horsewoman.) of the Apocalypse. The harbingers of the end. Those four Psychopaths. The-

"**OI! SHUT THE HELL UP!**" A man's voice rang out as a large rock flew through the author's computer screen and narrowly missed him. "**CUT THE CRAP AND GET ON WITH IT!**" The same man roared as he gave the author a one fingered salute.

0

"_**Cave ab homine in nigrum cutis eius INANIS vincet omnem iniuriam, et tamen vident oculos suos consuti sunt, os plenum est acrior quam volutpat dentes mille DAEMONIACUS spiritus obediunt eius imperio. Videte, cavete Kane unum dicitur, quia incarnationem bellum convivium in carne et in malis**_**."**

**Latin text which roughly translates to: "**_**Beware the man in black, his ghostly skin overcomes all injury, his eyes are sewn and yet still see, his mouth is filled with teeth sharper than knives, a thousand demonic spirits obey his command. Beware, beware the one called Kane, for he is the incarnation of war, and he shall feast on the flesh of the wicked.**_**"**

**The writing was found next to a carving of a man, theorized to be the one known as Kane from the message, the carving shows 'Kane' consuming the head of what appears to be a soldier.**

(Okay now it really begins.)

Romeo's "Gentleman's" Club

Underground "Storage" facility

Area 11, Osaka settlement

Lewis Vaudale sprinted through the halls of his workplace's storage facility. He desperately tried not to think about the events that had occurred over the last few hours, his efforts were for naught as he ran by what was once his former co-worker, Lewis couldn't even recognize the man anymore due to the fact that his face was practically caved in on itself. Lewis didn't stop to try and identify him, but that didn't stop the memories from surfacing no matter how hard he tried to repress them.

*Flashback*

It was just another normal day on the job; check on the supply, train the supply, break the ones who were more defiant, eat lunch, remove the teeth of the ones that were ready to be sold and replace them with dentures, and then get to work on the new arrivals. Lewis especially loved that last part of the job, hearing those Eleven bitches cry and scream as they were introduced to their new purpose in life, only for those screams to gradually shift into moans of pleasure as they were ravaged by their 'handlers'. Of course there were always a few defiant ones, but then again that's what aphrodisiacs and other assorted drugs were for. All those involved didn't fear any repercussions for what they were doing, wasn't it their right to do whatever they wanted to the collection of young men, women, and children they had? After all they were just Eleven trash, technically they didn't even have any rights.

Around noon however is when everything started to go downhill, a tall, thin man with ashen grey skin showed up wearing a cheap looking black suit, a fedora with a dark grey band situated just above the brim, a black bandanna wrapped around his mouth, and a pair of circular glasses with thick red lenses situated in front of his eyes with a thin silver chain adorned by a tiny golden cross descending from both sides of the spectacles…he also wore what appeared to be steel-toed…tap-dancing shoes…To say that the man was an odd sight was an understatement.

_"We should've just killed that son of a bitch then and there!"_ Lewis thought to himself as he could vividly see the memory of his boss, Steven Duvel, walking up to the man and asking him who he was and what he was doing here. What the two of them talked about was a mystery to Lewis, but whatever was said only seemed to anger the tall man as he grabbed the front of Duvel's shirt with one hand and lifted him up off the ground.

What happened next would be engraved in the minds of all present for the rest of their life. The tall man lowered the bandanna, exposing a stitched shut mouth, the mouth seemed to separate his head in two. The stitches burst apart as the man's maw opened slowly revealing rows of razor sharp crimson teeth. As if in slow motion the man's head lunged forward and bit off Duvel's face. Poor bastard didn't even have time to scream as the knife-like teeth ripped through skin, flesh, and bones, tearing off the front half of his head as the tall man pulled back.

No one moved. The man swallowed the flesh he had torn free. He smiled. And Hell broke loose…

*End Flashback*

Lewis didn't even want to think about how many of his coworkers that monster slaughtered. 'Did he eat them too? Where is he? Where's the exit? Where is He? **YOU'RE NEXT**. WHERE IS HE!' These were the thoughts that plagued Lewis' mind as he kept running, his lungs burned, his legs ached, and…that thought wasn't his…

Lewis gulped as he turned slowly around and looked behind him. The tall man stood in front of him, blood dripping from his mouth, crimson teeth bared in a hellish grin. Lewis screamed once and the man ripped his throat out.

*Elsewhere*

Josef Marx was panicking. He was already a nervous wreck, the events that were just related to him by one of his coworkers only made everything else. "I didn't sign up for this!" He said, "I never raped one of the girls, never even hit them! I was hired as an accountant!"

The other man in front of him just grunted. "I don't think this bastard really cares much about what you did or didn't do. He will probably kill you just for being involved. Now c'mon we have to go kill this son of a bitch and get some payback for all of our buddies!" The other man said.

"You want to fight that thing! Are you nuts! Fuck this! I'm out of here, have to tell the cops…maybe they'll take care of it." Josef said.

"Yeah whatever you damn coward, guess I'll have to go get revenge myself-" A long blood covered arm erupted from the man's chest before he could finish his sentence.

Josef looked past the fresh corpse, his eyes stared at the two crimson lenses of the killer's glasses, he didn't dare look at the man's bright red teeth or blood spattered clothes.

The tall man smiled at Josef. It was not a nice smile. Josef felt like he was going to faint just from looking at the man. "W-w-who a-are y-you?" Josef stammered out as he backed away from the monster made human.

"**That's not very important now is it? I've decided that you'll live…fer now.**" The man said in a deep, frightening voice. He let out a disheartening chuckle as he gazed at Josef's cowering form. "**Wouldn't tell anybody 'bout this…might cause even more trouble fer ya…**" The man's grin vanished as if he had just heard something unpleasant. "**…I see…Well I guess it can't be helped…Well then, I guess I better be going now, don't want ta be late fer the End now would I?**" The man turned to leave.

"T-t-the End? End of what exactly?" Josef asked.

The man turned back around to gaze at Josef. "**Everything…**" And with those parting words the man turned back around and left. Josef fainted moments later. If he had known what was about to happen in a few minutes he would have desperately tried to find somewhere safe before he passed out…

End of prologue

Yeah I know, probably not the best way to start something off but hey, I have to start off somehow and this was the only way I could think of.

So yeah…obviously this will be a darker sort of Code Geass fic, but I'm seriously going to try and make it a good fic, so I'll need all of you to review and give your support.

As for my OC's…I'm going to do my best to make sure that they're rather under control, instead of full on God Modding Mary/Marty Stu's. If you think that I'm making them overshadow the main characters in any way, please tell me so I can correct it later, this is still my first fic so don't be too harsh…ah screw it, be as harsh as you want, I CAN TAKE IT!

R&R! GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY!


End file.
